Omoidegakure
History Omoidegakure meaning “Village hidden within Lost Memories” is a dark village residing within the South-west Mountains in the former Land of Wind. During the Great Gakure Purge, Sunagakure founded a science division to carry out secret experimentations using forbidden techniques to gain an edge in power. They used inhumane methods to give birth to a small group of people that totaled nearly a fifth of the overall death toll for the Purge itself and also resulting in the destruction of their own village. When the blood had been spilt and the broken nations mourned, there were no victors. Those who had once belonged to the Sand either perished with its construct or escaped and merged with other refugees across the lands. All data behind the abominations made for war vanished. There was silence now in the Mountains to the South-west. Stories of a small group of Sunagakure refugees escaping into the mountains and never being heard from again had spread throughout the regions and many passing through the Land of Wind came to see the towering pinnacles as an omen and warned others they met to stay far from its shadow. The world knew nothing of the evil lingering within the heights of these stones. A prominent citadel strategically hidden within a massive peak housed a labyrinth that burrowed deep into the mountains below. While the shinobi world slowly rebuilt itself so did a darkness gradually grow within this fortress. Kishi Kurochi, a man whom not many could put a face to was the Kage of the unfortunate souls now dwelling within this subterranean village. The men, women and children whom make the village of Omoidegakure are the lost, the strays, the rogues of the world and their kin. Those who are its citizens live in poverty, trapped like animals and used for experimentations where those whom show worth and strength are bred into weapons, tools that could be utilized for the chaos their Kage had in store for the world beyond its cursed borders. Bloodlines residing within Omoidegakure *Hyuga - The once Nobles of the Hyuga Clan that reside in Omoidegakure were mainly kin to POW or lost refugees. Raised in a poisonous environment, they are no longer known for their elegence like their predecessors. The Hyuga were greatly recognized for their kekkei genkai, the Byakugan, that allowed them an extended feild of vision and the ability to puncture the chakra circulatory system of an opponents body with bursts of their own chakra through their fingertips using the gentle fist technique. *Nara - Those from the Nara whom reside in Omoidegakure were mainly kin to POW, lost refugees or rogue nin. They are highly intelligent and skilled in the art of shadow manipulation. Their clans natural ability to strategize holds no equal and were very valuable during the Purge. *Rinha - Those of the Rinha Clan that reside within this village were mainly either refugees of war or travelers that lost their way while passing through the region. They are known for their advanced prowess in medical ninjutsu as well as their unique kekkei genkai that allows them to absorb and opponents chakra and duplicate their memories and appearance. *Shirogane - Those who reside from this clan were mainly refugees of Sunagakure, the kin to the puppet masters and expert craftsman. Their ability to control their masterpieces using chakra strings connected to their fingertips practically gives them a small army at their fingertips. The Shirogane are normally well versed in traps and poisons and some have even delved into darker means of building their puppets. *Yamanaka - The people who possess the abilities of the Yamanaka within Omoidegakure were mainly kin to POW, stray refugees or rogue nin. Their clan is known to specialize in mind techniques. Transferring conciousness, reading minds and communicating telepathically made them a sensory force to be reckoned with during the Purge. *Kaguya - Before the war this clan was a scarce one. Fate has helped this clan grow since the end and though they are more than they were, they are still refugees to a land ridden in ashes and sorrow. These people are able to use their bones as weapons at will and excel in taijutsu, kenjutsu and speed. *Uchiha - A once legendary clan, the Uchiha have struck fear into the hearts of their enemies for many years. Having rebuilt themselves over time, they are still considered a rare sighting. The Uchiha are able to use their sharingan or "doujutsu" and see their opponents chakra color as well as analyze and copy their oppoents skill and other abilities. Roster OmoKage * Sannin * Sage * The Elite Eight (equivalent to Hunter Nin Rank/Anbu) * Neiko Nara - Shade (Amethyst) *Komakusa - Origin (Crimson) * * * * * * Jounin *Sakio Namikaze Chuunin *Aisu Kaguya Genin *Nakatski Inuzuka *Violet Rinha *Elixis Rinha *Akemu Aburame Academy *Kichirou Namikaze * * Omoidegakure Teams These are the random set of teams for the week. Each week teams will be reset and leaders/members will rotate. Chuunin+ are able to volunteer for a leading position, this includes training, sparring, etc. Each team will be able to take missions together or seperately according to what is available on the Omo Missions Board. Please see the Kage for details. RAVEN: *Leader: *Member: *Member: *Member: SPECTRE: *Leader: *Member: *Member: *Member: DOMINION: *Leader: *Member: *Member: *Member: FORSAKEN: *Leader: *Member: *Member: *Member: Rules and Guidance Omo Mission Board Omo Points Page Jutsu Point System Tier System Rules of Combat